


I Want to Live Forever

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [14]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: “You ever want one?” Bucky asks, later, just after they’ve put Ellie down for her nap.“One day.” Steve shrugs. He meets Bucky’s eyes.“Me too. One day.” And Bucky leans forward to kiss him.Yeah,Steve thinks.Wouldn’t change anything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Resist the Snooze [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I Want to Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was fame

Steve winces as the cameras flash, even though he’s closed safely inside the car. He loves his job, wouldn’t change anything about it. But the press… he could sometimes do without. He understands, to a degree. They have their jobs to do also. But it can be a lot. And he’s not sure why he needs to be photographed leaving the hospital where his best friend just had a baby. 

Steve isn’t even sure how they found him this time. No one knew when or where he’d be going, not even him. Peggy hadn’t told him which hospital she’d picked until it was go time and he’d had to go pick her up from work because Daniel couldn’t get away. She hadn’t wanted the media circus, either. But that was they price they paid, Steve guessed. They both got to make art, to do what they love, everyday. And if the price of that was the loss of a little privacy, well. Steve would pay it. Happily, some days. Less so on bad days. It was hard, when all he wanted to do was  _ act _ .  _ Be _ . Because some days, all Steve wanted was to be someone else. 

It was his mother that encouraged his love of acting, more than anyone else. She sat first row at all of his productions, flowers in hand. Cheering him on as quietly as she could, even when Steve’s only parts were things like ‘tree number four’ or ‘townsperson’. She and Bucky had always been his biggest supporters. But the Barneses had moved back to Indiana when Steve and Bucky were in high school, and their attempts to keep in touch had fallen through. But sometimes, when he can, Steve haunts their old neighborhood, hoping to run into another ghost. 

Which is why it’s funny, to Steve at least, when they run into each other in a Manhattan bodega. Literally. 

“Bucky?” Steve laughs, taking a step back. “What are you doing here?”

“New job.” Bucky shrugs. “You look great, Steve.” He steps in like he’s going to give Steve a hug, then stops. Steve rolls his eyes then pulls Bucky close to his chest.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Steve. So much.” 

“How long are you in town? We should catch up. Over coffee? Or dinner?”

“Sounds good. Can I have your phone number or is it a closely guarded celebrity secret?” 

“You know, it is. But I think I can make an exception for you.” 

Coffee turns into dinner, which turns into ice cream, which turns into drinks at Steve’s place. Before they know it, it’s been six months of dates and Steve’s next project is right around the corner. 

“You could come with me, you know.” Steve offers. Bucky smiles at him, soft and sweet.

“I like my job here. I’m not just gonna up and leave to go to Europe with you for months on end.”

“Will you at least come visit me? I’ll miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you, too, babe. Tell you what, if I can get the time off, and my hotshot actor boyfriend will cover my airfare, I’d be happy to join you.”

“Of course I’ll pay for your airfare, what kind of person do you think I am? God.” But they’re both laughing now, which Steve is sure was the goal. He’s thankful everyday that he ran into Bucky buying groceries. 

They stay in bed for a while longer, before Bucky rolls over at looks at the time.

“Fuck, Steve, we gotta get up. It’s 10:30, we gotta be at Peggy’s in twenty minutes.”

And Steve had entirely forgotten that they were babysitting today while Peggy and Daniel deal with some apparently very important meetings that could not be rescheduled. Daniel had texted Steve in a panic, desperate for someone to watch Ellie for a few hours. Steve, who had nothing more than a phone meeting with his agent, had agreed immediately. 

Ellie, tiny as she was, had a way of charming people into loving her instantly and completely, like nothing else he’d ever seen (like one other person Steve knows, actually). Her parents rarely let anyone else watch her, so Steve and Bucky were incredibly flattered to learn that they were her regular sitters. 

“You ever want one?” Bucky asks, later, just after they’ve put Ellie down for her nap.

“One day.” Steve shrugs. He meets Bucky’s eyes. 

“Me too. One day.” And Bucky leans forward to kiss him. 

_ Yeah, _ Steve thinks.  _ Wouldn’t change anything _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
